Looking At You
by Sim Spider
Summary: Tag to Lost and Found, and sequel to Sweet Child of Mine. Read that first or this one won't make that much sense. Now two oneshot drabbles... plus an Abby chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at You

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, making no money, have no money to be sued for because I'm a student…

Tag to Lost and Found; and sequel to Sweet Child of Mine. Just a quick oneshot drabble. But maybe I could be persuaded to extend it…

(Two years working on my physics A level and the most useful thing I learned was how to spell capacitor. Thank you, Doc N.)

/\/\/\

Ziva smiled fondly as she watched Carson carried out of the bullpen by his adoring father, his stepmother at their side. Usually, she tried to stay away from small children, but this one had charmed her; it was like dealing with a much shorter DiNozzo. She found herself picturing a son of Tony's, with his brilliant eyes and dimpled smile. Still smiling at the image, Ziva turned to regard her partner.

Tony's expression couldn't have been more different. He looked… jealous. Pain and loss and longing showed so plainly in his face that it tore at her heart to see it.

"Tony? Are you OK?" As she spoke, everyone turned to look at him; and in an instant the expression had vanished, to be replaced by the cheerful, slightly eccentric man she saw every day.

"OK? My high score got beat by a ten-year-old! I'm gonna have to stay late and try again now; I mean, who can actually spell "capacitor"?"

"C-A-P-A-C-I-T-O-R," spelled McGee, smugly. "It's a device used for the storage of electrical charge."

"I rest my case," said Tony.

"Play computer games on your own time, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "C'mon; with me. We're going to interrogate Collins."

"On your six, boss," replied Tony, hurrying after him.

Gibbs flipped the emergency stop after only a few seconds.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, Tony?" He asked.

"Wrong?" Tony asked innocently. "Nothing's wrong, boss; I'm as fit as a fiddle, even after chasing Ziva all day. Kinda a strange phrase if you think about it; I mean, what does a fiddle need to be fit for?"

Gibbs smacked him on the head. "What have I told you about lying to me?"

"That you'll shoot me if I try it," Tony sighed.

"Damn right." His voice gentled. "I saw your face in the bullpen, Tony. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's… nothing important, boss. Just some bad memories."

"Hey; I'm not your boss right now, Tony. And anything that makes you look like that is definitely important."

"I never liked Collins," said Tony seriously. "But I never figured him for a dirty cop either. I just feel like I should've suspected him sooner."

Gibbs gave him a 'don't make me smack you' look. "You and that kid are so alike it's scary; you even have the same expression when you lie."

"We're nothing alike," Tony replied, almost inaudibly. "That kid's got everything. Magnum Ferrari bed, great taste in movies…"

"Mom and dad who'd do anything for him," Gibbs finished quietly, understanding that he'd finally got to the root of the problem. Tony's face had that closed, dark expression he always had when he spoke about his childhood.

"When I was his age, my mother was still stuffing me into sailor suits and making me play piano at her cocktail parties," Tony told him bitterly. "My father never called to say goodnight when he was away at work. I watched movies alone half the night because no one else was home and I was frightened of that damn canopy bed. And I thought that was normal; that every kid barely saw their parents more than once or twice a week."

"You're not alone any more, Tony," Gibbs said gently.

"I know," he replied, with a soft smile in the direction of the surrogate father who'd done so much for him. "But… it just makes me think how much I missed out on."

Gibbs simply placed one warm hand on Tony's cheek, raising his head so their eyes met. He let Tony read the compassion and affection from them for a moment before he spoke.

"You have any plans this weekend, Tony?" He asked.

"Nothing I can't cancel. Why?"

In response, Gibbs produced a ticket from his pocket and handed it over.

Tony's eyes widened as he read it. "You… wanna take me sailing?" He asked, astonished.

"Hired a boat out of Anacostia. Big waiting list; took me some time to get a reservation, even at this time of year. And I've gotta teach you the ropes before mine's finished. Not letting you capsize her, after all the work I put in."

"But… you booked this three weeks ago…"

"Yeah. You up for it, Tony?"

Tony simply looked at him, eyes shining. "Try and stop me," he said, hugging Gibbs fiercely.

"Thank you, Dad," he said, arms around the former Marine. Gibbs only smiled; the look on Tony's face had already made the trip worth every penny.

"You're more than welcome, son," he replied, returning the hug.

/\/\/\

Tell me what you thought. If I get lots of reviews, I might write more…


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at You: Part II

Umm… well, this probably isn't what most of you were expecting, but it's still focussed on Gibbs and Tony's relationship post Requiem, a tie in to Sweet Child and sort of a prequel to Lost and Found. Read it and see what you think.

/\/\/\

The hiss of the negatively pressured doors to autopsy alerted Ducky to his visitor; although he was surprised to say the least when he saw who it was.

"Hollis, my dear; it's a pleasure to see you again," said Ducky genuinely, dressed to leave, with hat in hand. "I'm afraid Jethro is still on suspension…"

"I know, Ducky," she replied seriously. "It's you I'm here to see."

"Ah." Ducky looked rather worried. "I sense another interrogation on the horizon. Could I have that lawyer now?"

"Unfortunately for you, my interrogation techniques don't work on Jethro," she replied with a smile, leaning against one of the steel slabs. "He's too good at it himself. But you know him better than most, Doctor." Her expression sobered. "Am I wasting my time?"

"Gibbs… is a complicated man," said Ducky evasively.

"Well, I know that," Mann chuckled. "I've been seeing him five months. I just really need to know where I stand. I have a friend in Hawaii who's begging me to come out and go into partnership in her riding stables; it's the kind of opportunity that doesn't come along every day. But before I can give her a definite answer, I need to know where I stand. And getting any kind of commitment out of Jethro is next to impossible."

"True," conceded Ducky. "Very well, my dear; I will try to help you understand the world of Gibbs."

Mann laughed. "He's in a world of his own, all right." She became serious again. "The thing is… between ninety three and two thousand, Jethro was married and divorced three times."

"Yes; what of it?"

"Why?" Hollis asked, intently. "Why has he given up getting married? Was his break-up from Stephanie really that traumatic?"

"The baseball bat certainly was," the doctor remarked. "I put six stitches in his head on this very table." He patted the steel almost fondly.

"She hit him over the head with a baseball bat?" Mann asked incredulously.

"Indeed she did, my dear." Ducky grinned. "Perhaps that was her choice of interrogation methods."

"Ducky," said Hollis, getting back onto the subject. "I know Jethro's never going to be over Shannon and Kelly; and I understand that, really I do. But I don't want to end up as another one of his mistakes. Please; just help me out here?"

The ME sighed. He'd never been able to resist a damsel in distress. "I believe the event that marked the end of Jethro's cycle of destruction was a chance meeting in Baltimore in two thousand and one," he told her reluctantly.

"Baltimore? Who did he meet there?"

"An extremely talented but under-appreciated young homicide detective. The poor boy was dismissed by his superiors, despite the quality of his work, because of outward appearances and rather unusual methods; when we met he was close to burning out."

"DiNozzo?" Colonel Mann guessed, in confusion.

"Who else?" Ducky chuckled. "I consider Jethro a good friend, but to Abigail and Anthony he is closer to family. Tony in particular, since he has none of his own. He followed us home like a lost puppy in the rain; all big eyes and wagging tail." Ducky smiled at the memory. "I don't think Gibbs smiled so much in the previous year as he did in the first month Tony was with us. And the first time he got hurt… He was as angry as I've ever seen him."

"They've certainly been spending a lot of time together while Tony's been sick," Mann commented.

"Jethro would never admit it, but he's a terrible mother hen where Tony is concerned. Particularly when he blames himself for his injuries."

"But how did meeting Tony stop him getting married?"

"Jethro remarried because he was lonely," Ducky explained gently. "He chose wives who were all superficially similar to Shannon to try to recapture the happy life he'd lost. And because none of them were Shannon, none lived up to her memory and so eventually he pushed each one away."

"Anthony, on the other hand, reminded Jethro of himself when he was younger and happier; and at times, of his beloved daughter. The parent without a child meets the child without a parent; they adopted one another, in a way. And once he had that familial connection back, Jethro no longer felt the need to continually remarry. He has had relationships since, but none particularly serious."

"Then I guess I have my answer, Ducky," Colonel Mann replied sadly.

/\/\/\

Hollis let herself in Gibbs' eternally unlocked door and stilled, as she heard voices coming from the rarely used living room. She followed them to the ancient leather couch and a scene that took her breath away.

There was a brand new, expensive looking widescreen TV set up in the corner, complete with DVD player and Playstation. It was currently showing some old black and white movie she didn't recognise. On the coffee table were two empty beer bottles, a pizza box with a few crusts in and an empty popcorn tub.

And on the couch were Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo, both fast asleep. Tony was curled up under Jethro's arm, head nestling on his shoulder, while Gibbs' rested gently on top of it. Hollis had never seen anything quite so touching; both were completely at peace. Even as she watched, Tony squirmed slightly and Jethro's arm tightened around his shoulders.

She watched, entranced, for an eternal moment, seeing a side to Gibbs she'd never seen before. And knew that she'd never mean half as much to him as the young man beside him.

Hollis left them alone. As she slipped out, she looked back wistfully; and caught a line from the old movie that was still playing.

"Here's looking at you, Kid." She smiled sadly, and closed the door behind her.

In the living room, a faint smile played across Gibbs' sleeping face.

/\/\/\

Tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I had quite a few reviewers who wanted me to include Abby in the Gibbs family; and this is what my fevered brain came up with…

/\/\/\

Tony snuck into Abby's lab, relying on the blaring of Plastic Death to cover the sound of his footsteps.

He get to within six inches of Abby and then reached out and began to tickle her.

"Tony!" She squealed, almost falling off her chair. He caught her halfway, lifting her back onto the stool. Abby spun and punched him on the shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! I'm gonna tell Gibbs on you!"

"Hey; I caught you before you fell over, didn't I?" He protested, rubbing his sore arm. "Anyway; I only came down to give you a present."

Abby perked up considerably. "A present? What kind of present? I don't smell Caff Pow."

"That's because it's not a caffeine based present. But I might give it to Ziva, now you've hit me," he suggested, mock annoyed.

"Ziva?" The scientist protested, outraged. "Ziva hits you more than I do! C'mon, Tony; if I say sorry, will you give me it?" She wheedled.

"Well…" Tony pretended to consider. "Only if you give me a hug."

Abby obliged with enthusiasm. "I'm really, really sorry I hit you, Tony."

"And I'm sorry I tickled you. But don't think I can't feel you picking my pockets, Supergoth."

"Hey; you said I could have my present if I hugged you; it's not stealing if you were going to give it to me anyway," she replied, unabashed, still searching.

"Well, it won't do you any good, because your present's not in my pocket."

Abby released him immediately. "Then where is it? Gimmie gimmie gimmie!"

"How much Caff Pow have you had today, Abbs?"

"A few." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Ok, more than a few."

"That stuff's not good for you, Abby. You should really try to get back on the decaff wagon."

"Says you, Mr sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese. And I bet you don't try and tell Gibbs off for drinking too much coffee."

"Hey, I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not stupid," he replied. "Ok; you can have your present." He reached up behind him and produced a small box from the hood of his top with a flourish and a small bow. "A voila."

Abby seized it and opened it eagerly. Inside was a small but perfectly fashioned plastic action figure of Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Aww, Tony; how'd you know I was missing the Cap'n?" She asked, throwing her arms back around his neck. "I love it!"

"I saw the gap in your line up of characters; and I have my ways of getting these things." He replied, a touch smugly. "But don't lose the box; there's something else in there."

Immediately, Abby released him again to examine the cardboard. There was a phone number scribbled on the inside.

"What's this?" She asked. "It looks like a Sat phone number."

"That's because it is. If you need to reach Gibbs or me this weekend, that's the number you need to call."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"He's taking me on a sailing trip," Tony admitted shyly. "And some of the time we might be out of cell reception, so…"

"Oh, Tony! This is so great! It's about time Gibbs started doing things with you out of the office too; I've been telling him that for ages."

"He wanted to teach me the ropes before his boat is finished," Tony told her, unable to hide the slight smile on his face. "So I don't capsize her, he says. And it's probably partly a 'thanks for saving my life' present too."

"Gibbs hasn't just been nice to you lately because of you pulling him out of that car, Tony. And that's not the only reason he looked after you while you were sick, either. He really cares about you; he just has trouble showing it."

"I know, Abbs; he told me."

"He told you? Wow, Tony; getting Gibbs to talk about his feelings is like, turning lead into gold. You try and try for centuries and then when you finally figure out how to do it the amount of gold you get is like, half a gram."

"Well, he didn't say, exactly. He just kinda hinted, and then smacked me until I got it. And he told me a lot of stuff about Kelly."

"Wow; Gibbs never talks about her. Did he mention me, at all?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. I asked him if you really were his favourite."

"And what did he say?" She asked eagerly.

Tony looked awkward. "He said…"

Gibbs strode in and dropped an arm around each of their shoulders. "I don't have a favourite," he said, pecking Abby on the cheek and then smacking Tony on the head. "And if I catch you tickling Abby again, you'll get more than a smack."

"Aww, boss," Tony pouted playfully. "Why d'you always kiss Abby and smack me if she's not your favourite?"

"Because, DiNozzo, Abby doesn't say dumb things that deserve her getting smacked on the head," he replied, smilingly. "Be ready tomorrow morning; I'll pick you up at 0700. We need to make the most of the daylight. And wrap up warm; it's going to be cold and I don't want you getting sick again."

"Aww, Gibbs; I love it when you go all Poppa Bear," crooned Abby. "It's so Kintergarten Cop."

Both the men turned to stare incredulously at her, for entirely different reasons.

"Please, Abby; don't tell me you liked that movie," said Tony.

"It's Arnie, Tony; what's not to like?"

"Even the ferret outacted Schwartzenegger in that flick, Abbs!" Tony exclaimed, disbelieving. "It's the second worst movie he ever made; with the exception of Twins, with Danny DeVito…"

"Twins was not a bad movie!" She protested.

Gibbs placed his coffee carefully on the table as they argued and then smacked both on the back of the head simultaneously. They were instantly silenced.

"Hey! No fighting," he ordered.

Abby and Tony met one another's eyes… and identical evil grins broke on their faces.

"Yes, Dad," they chorused.

Both braced themselves for a headsmack; but neither expected the broad smile that appeared on Gibbs' face. He pressed a kiss into the backs of both their heads, picked up his coffee and strode out without another word.

Abby and Tony simply stared at each other in disbelief.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers," they said together.

/\/\/\

That's all folks! Hope you liked it.


End file.
